mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maat
thumbMaat o Ma'at era el antiguo concepto egipcio de la verdad, equilibrio, orden, ley, moralidad y justicia. Maat también era personificada como una diosa que regula las estrellas, estaciones y las acciones de dioses y mortales, que impuso orden en el universo de caos en el momento de su creación. Su equivalente ideológico era Isfet. Los registros más antiguos que han sobrevivido hasta nosotros indican que Maat era la norma para la naturaleza y la sociedad, en este mundo y el siguiente, datándose en el Reino Antiguo, mostrándose los ejemplos sustanciales más antiguos en los textos de las pirámides de Unas (ca. 2375 a.C. y 2345 a.C.). Más tarde, como una diosa en otras tradiciones del panteón egipcio, donde la mayoría de las diosas se emparejaban con sus aspectos masculinos, su equivalente masculino era Tot, cuyos atributos eran similares. En otros relatos, Tot era emparejado con Seshat, diosa de la escritura y medición, una diosa menos conocida. Tras su papel en la creación y continuamente evitando que el universo vuelva al caos, su función principal en la mitología egipcia implicaba el peso de las almas (También llamado peso del corazón) que tenía lugar en el inframundo, Duat.Budge. The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 418. Su pluma era la medida que determinaba si un alma (que se consideraba que residía en el corazón) llegaría con éxito al paraíso de la otra vida. Los faraones solían ser representados con emblemas de Maat para enfatizar su función en cumplir las leyes del creador. Maat como principio thumb Maat representaba el principio ético y moral que todos los ciudadanos egipcios debían seguir en sus vidas diarias. Se esperaba que actuasen con honor y verdad en los modales que implican la familia, la comunidad, la nación, el ambiente y dios. Maat como principio fue creado para abarcar las complejas necesidades del emergente estado egipcio que englobaba a gentes diversas con intereses en conflicto. El desarrollo de tales normas buscaba evitar el caos y convertirse en la base de la ley egipcia. Desde una época temprana, el faraón se describiría como "Señor de Maat" que decretaba con la boca de Maat que concebía en su corazón. El significado de Maat se desarrolló hasta el punto que abarcaba todos los aspectos de la existencia, incluyendo el equilibrio básico del universo, la relación entre sus partes constituyentes, el ciclo de las estaciones, movimientos celestiales, observaciones religiosas y tratos justos, honestidad y confianza en la interacciones sociales.Norman Rufus Colin Cohn, "Cosmos, Chaos and the World to Come: The Ancient Roots of Apocalyptic Faith", Yale University Press, 1993 (rev 2001), isbn = 978-0-300-05598-6 page = 9 Los antiguos egipcios tenían una profunda convicción de la santidad subyacente y unidad con el universo. La armonía cósmica se conseguía con la vida ritual y pública correcta. Cualquier alteración en la armonía cósmica podía tener consecuencias para el individuo así como para el estado. Un rey impío podía traer el hambre o una ceguera blasfema al individuo.John Romer, "Testament", pp. 41-42, Guild Publishing, 1988. En oposición con el orden correcto expresada en el concepto de Maat está el concepto de Isfet: caos, mentira y violencia."Religion and Cultural Memory: Ten Studies", Jan Assmann, Translated by Rodney Livingstone, p. 34, Stanford University Press, 2006, ISBN 0-8047-4523-4. Además de la importancia de Maat, había otros principios esenciales en la antigua ley egipcia, incluyendo la adherencia a la tradición en oposición al cambio, la importancia de la habilidad retórica, y la importancia de conseguir imparcialidad y justicia social. En un texto del Reino Medio (2062 a c. 1664 a.C.) el Creador declara "Hice a todo hombre igual a su compañero". Maat llamó a los ricos a ayudar a los menos afortunados en vez de explotarlos, como se muestra en las inscripciones funerarias: "He dado pan al hambriento y ropa al desnudo" y "He sido esposo al viuda y padre al huérfano". Para la mente egipcia, Maat unía todas las cosas entre sí en una unidad indestructible: el universo, el mundo natural, el estado y los individuos eran vistos como partes de un orden mayor generado por Maat. Un pasaje de la instrucción de Ptahhotep presenta a Ma'at de la siguiente manera: :Ma'at es buena y su valor es duradero. :No se ha alterado desde el día de su creador, :mientras quien transgrede sus ordenanzas es castigado. :Se encuentra en un camino delante incluso de quien no sabe nada. :La fechoría nunca ha conseguido su objetivo. :Es cierto que el mal puede ganar riqueza pero la fuerza de la verdad es la que permanece; :un hombre puede decir: "Era propiedad de mi padre." Maat y la ley thumb|Maat llevando su pluma Ha sobrevivido poca literatura que describa la práctica de la antigua ley egipcia. Maat era el espíritu en el que se aplicaba la justicia en vez del conjunto detallado de normas (como se encuentra en la ley mosaica del primer milenio antes de nuestra era). Maat representaba los valores básicos y normales que formaban el telón de fondo para la apliocación de la justicia que tenía que ser realizada por un Sacerdote de Maat, aunque en periodos posteriores los jueces simplemente llevaban imágenes de Maat. Los estudiosos y filósofos posteriores también encarnarían conceptos de la sabiduría literaria, o Sebayt. Estos textos espirituales trataban las situaciones profesionales o sociales comunes y cual era la mejor forma de resolverlos o referirlos en el espíritu de Maat. Era un consejo muy práctico, y basados en casos concretos, por lo que se podían derivar pocas reglas específicas y generales de ellos. Durante el periodo griego, las leyes griegas convivieron con las egipcias. Las leyes egipcias preservaban el derecho de las mujeres a actuar independientemente de los hombres y poseer su propia propiedad personal y con el tiempo influyó las convenciones más restrictivas de los griegos y los romanos. Cuando los romanos tomaron el control de Egipto, el sistema legal romano que existía por todo el Imperio Romano se impuso en Egipto. Maat y los escribas Los escribas tenían una posición prestigiosa en la antigua sociedad egipcia por su importancia en la transmisión de información religiosa, política y comercial.Black, p. 130 Tot era el patrón de los escribas y quien es descrito como el "quien revela Maat y reconoce Maat; quien ama Maat y da Maat al hacedor de Maat". En textos como la Instrucción de Amenemope, se urge al escriba a seguir los preceptos de Maat en su vida privada así como en el trabajoBlack, p. 132. Las exortaciones a vivir según Maat eran tales que este tipo de textos instructivos se describen como "literatura Maat".Black, p. 157 Maat como diosa Maat era la diosa de la armonía, justicia y verdad, representada como una mujer joven , sentada o en pie, sosteniendo el cetro, el símbolo de poder, en una mano y el anj, el símbolo de la vida eterna, en la otra. Algunas veces se le representa con alas en ambos brazos o con una mujer con pluma de avestruz en su cabezaBudge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 416. No se conoce el significado de este emblema, aunque el dios Shu, quien en algunos mitos es el hermano de Maat, también lo lleva"The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt" Vol. 2 p. 320. Las representaciones de Maat como diosa se conocen desde mediados del Reino Antiguo (c. 2680 a 2190 a.C.)."The Oxford Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology", Edited by Donald B. Redford, p. 190, Berkeley, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X El dios Sol Ra vino del montículo primigenio de la creación justo antes de situar a su hija Maat en la posición de Isfet (Caos). Los faraones heredaron el deber de asegurar que Maat siguiera en su lugar y, junto con Ra, se decía que "vivían en Maat", con Ajenatón (r. 1372-1355 a.C.) en particular enfatizando el concepto hasta un grado que, según asegura John D. Ray, los reyes contemporaneos vieron con intolerancia y fanatismo."Reflections on Osiris", John D. Ray, p. 64, Profile books,2002, ISBN 186197 490 6; Una inscripción de Hatshepsut dice "He hecho brillar la verdad que él Amón-Ra amaba, yo sé que él vive en la verdad Maat; es mi pan, yo he comido su brillo" (Breasted Records, V2, p. 123) Algunos reyes incorporaron a Maat en sus nombres, siendo referidos como Señores de Maat , o Meri-Maat (Amados de Maat). Maat tenía una función inestimable en la ceremonia del Pesado del Corazón. Templos de Maat La prueba más antigua de un templo dedicado se encuentra en la época del Reino Nuevo (c. 1569 a 1081). Amenhotep III encargó un templo en el complejo de Karnak, aunque los textos prueban que había otros templos de Maat localizados en Menfis y Deir el-Medina"The Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology:The Oxford Guide", p. 190, Berkeley Reference, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X. El templo de Maat en el complejo de Karnak fue usado por los tribunales para los juicios concernientes a robos de tumbas reales durante el gobierno de Ramsés IX. Maat y la otra vida El peso del corazón En el Duat, el inframundo egipcio, el corazón del difundo se pesaba contra una pluma de Ma'at, símbolo del concepto de Maat, en la Sala de las Dos Verdades. Por esto el corazón se dejaba en las momias egipcias aunque se extrajeran el resto de órganos, ya que el corazón (llamado "ib") se veía como parte del alma. Si el corazón pesaba lo mismo o menos que la pluma de Maat, el fallecido había llevado una vida virtuosa, sería llevado a Aaru. Osiris sería visto como el guardián de las puertas de Aaru tras convertirse en parte del panteón egipcio y desplazar a Anubis en la tradición de la ogdóada. Un corazón indigno era devorada por la diosa Ammyt y su dueño condenado a permanecer en el Duat. El peso del corazón, mostrado en papiro en el Libro de los Muertos o en escenas de las tumbas, muestra a Anubis supervisando el pesado y a la leonesa Ammyt sentada esperando el resultado para devorar a los que fracasaban. La imagen sería el corazón vertical en una superficie plana de una balanza y la pluma vertical sobre el otro plato de la balanza. Otra tradición sostiene que Anubis llevaba el alma ante el póstumo Osiris, quien realizaba el pesado. Mientras el corazón era pesado el fallecido recitaba las 42 Confesiones Negativas mientras los Jueces de Maat lo observaban. Maat en los textos funerarios Los egipcios solían ser sepultados con textos funerarios para estar bien equipados en la otra vida como ordenaba las costumbres funerarias egipcias. A veces estas servían como guía al fallecido en la otra vida, y las más famosa es el Libro de los Muertos o Papiro de Ani (conocido por los antiguos egipcios como Libro de la Salida al Día). Las líneas de esos textos se suelen llamar las "Cuarenta y dos declaraciones de pureza". Estas declaraciones variaban de tumba a tumba ya que se adaptaban al individuo, por lo que no se pueden considerar una definición canónica de Maat. En vez de eso, parecen expresar las prácticas que el fallecido realizaba durante su vida para agradar a Maat, así como palabras de perdón por los delitos y errores realizados durante su vida podían declararse como que no habían sido cometidos, y a través del poder de la palabra escrita, limpiar algún crimen particular del registro de la otra vida del fallecido. Sin embargo, muchas de las líneas son similares y muestran una imagen unificada de Maat. La doctrina de Maat se representa en las declaraciones de Rekhti-merti-f-ent-Maat y las 42 Confesiones Negativas nombradas en el Papiro de Ani. Las siguientes son la traducción de E. A: Wallis Budge. # No he cometido pecado. # No he cometido robo con violencia. # No he hurtado. # No he matado hombres y mujeres. # No he robado grano. # No he robado ofrendas. # No he robado la propiedad de los dioses. # No he pronunciado mentiras. # No me he llevado comida. # No he pronunciado imprecaciones. # No he cometido adulterio. No he yacido con hombres. # No he hecho llorar. # No he comido el corazón decir, no haber lamentado sin razón, o sentir remordimiento. # No he atacado a ningún hombre. # No soy un embustero. # No he robado la tierra cultivada. # No he sido un fisgón. # No he calumniado nadie. # No me he enfadado sin una causa justa. # No he corrompido a la esposa de ningún hombre. # No he corrompido a la esposa de ningún hombre. (repite la afirmación previa pero referido a un dios distinto). # No me he contaminado a mí mismo. # No he asustado a nadie. # No he transgredido Ley. # No me he alterado. # No he ignorado las palabras de la verdad. # No he blasfemado. # No soy un hombre violento. # No soy un provocador de conflictos (o alterador de la paz). # No he actuado (o juzgado) con demasiada prisa. # No he sido un entrometido. # No he multiplicado mis palabras al hablar. # No he cometido mal ninguno. # No he obrado brujería (o blasfemado) contra el faraón. # Nunca he detenido flujo de agua. # No he levantado mi voz (hablando con arrogancia o con ira). # No he maldecido (o blasfemado) a Dios. # No he actuado con ira malvada. # No he robado el pan de los dioses. # No me he llevado los panes khenfu de los espíritus de los muertos. # No he arrebatado el pan de un niño, ni tratado con desprecio al dios de mi ciudad. # No he matado al ganado perteneciente al dios. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses de la justicia